Fishing bite signaling devices are generally known to the art. One class of such devices, for the most part, comprise a rod holding socket pivotally connected to an earth supported standard and including an electric circuit for exciting a visual or aural signaling device when the socket is pivoted due to the occurrence of a bite. Such devices, for example, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,704,411; 2,745,088; 3,713,131; 3,645,028 and 3,359,672.
Another class of bite signaling attachments for fishing poles are also known in which the fishing line associated with the pole extends across a movable switch controlling element, and the increased tension of the line when a bite occurs produces sufficient pressure on the element to cause it to actuate a switch and thereby to energize an electrically activated visual or aural signaling device. Such an attachment is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,869.
The system of the present invention belongs to the class described in the preceding paragraph. The prior art systems for the most part have proven to be relatively complicated and expensive. Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a rugged and light weight bite signaling unit which is relatively simple and easy to operate, and one which can be manufactured with a minimum of expense and in a minimum of time.
As explained briefly above, the electric bite indicating system of the invention is mounted directly on the fishing pole itself. Since most fishing poles are composed of thin-walled hollow fiberglass, it is not feasible to clamp the signaling unit onto the pole itself, since the required clamping force would crush the pole. In accordance with the present invention, a rigid elongated channel member formed, for example, of aluminum or other suitable material is coaxially mounted on the pole and is adhesively attached to the pole by silicone rubber, or other appropriate adhesive material. The unit containing the electrical and mechanical components of the indicator system of the invention is then detachably mounted on the channel by a screw-stud combination.
With the construction descibed above, appropriate mounts may be attached to a number of fishing poles, with a single indicating unit being used for all the poles, this being achieved simply by attaching the unit to whichever pole is selected on any particular occasion.